justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Marcia Baila
(PAL) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = Rita Mitsouko |year = 1984 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 96 |nowc = MarciaBaila |perf = }}"Marcia Baila" by is featured on the PAL version of for the Wii and PS3. On the Xbox 360, it is featured on both versions as an unlockable track, and it is unlocked on the player's song list if the region code of the console is PAL or NTSC-J. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with a tall red and black coiffure. She also wears a tango dress, composed of a black shirt with one sleeve long and the other short and red decorations, and a blue skirt with a red patch in the middle with white spots on the patch. Finally, she has big blue and purple earrings, and cyan high-heels. In the remake, the dancer stays exactly the same. Marciabaila coach 1@2x.png|Original Marciabaila coach 1 big.png|Remake Background (Wii/PS3) The routine takes place within a Town view during nighttime. Three red fans, which open and close at certain points, can be seen, and many stylized skyscrapers can be seen in the background. The coach is reflected in the black floor. On the top left, a full moon pulses along with the beat. Throughout the song, the lights on the buildings constantly fade out and in; when the coach whips her right arm in an infinite sign, they pulse. When she jumps, the screen shakes. In the chorus, the scenery changes from nighttime to sunrise, with the sun rising and the sky turning orange, and the lights on the skyscrapers turning off. (Xbox 360) On the Xbox 360 version of , the sun appears completely instead of being shown on the rising during the chorus, there are ladybug designs on the fans and there are more skyscraper buildings, with two of them near the coach. Also, the screen does not shake when she jumps. Remake In the remake, the background fades in slowly before the song starts. The moon, the sun, and the buildings are no longer animated, and the coach's outline is not reflected on the floor. Much like the Xbox 360 version, the screen does not shake when she jumps. In the end, the screen fades back to black. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Raise both of your arms and shake the fingers while facing the right. Gold Move 2: Shake both of your arms as if you say "Why?". Marciabailapictos (1).png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Marciabaila gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game gmmb3.png|Gold Move 2 Marciabaila gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Marcia Baila is featured in the following Mashups: *''Crucified'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' *''RADICAL'' (Back in the Day) Captions Marcia Baila appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Angry Twist *Baila *Beware Of The Bull *Castanets *Spanish Groove *Spanish Sway *Spanish Waves *Spanish Whip *Whip Your Wig Trivia General *''Marcia Baila'' is the first French song in the series. *The version used in-game is 90 seconds shorter than the original track. *In the lyrics on the Wii and PS3 versions, all accented characters in words are missing their accents. The accented versions of the characters appear in the lyrics on the Xbox 360 version, however. *Many of the YouTube videos that show the full gameplay of in resolution from 480p onwards were not available to watch in North America due to copyright. **However, the copyright blocks were lifted from late April to early May of 2015. Classic *Along with Satellite, is the first PAL exclusive in the series. *'' '' is one of the few songs to not feature any Shout-Out Lines in the Xbox 360 version of . *The fans are closed in the menu icon for ; in the remake, instead, they are open. *In the Xbox 360 version of , and Satellite are region-locked based on the region of the specific Xbox 360 console rather than the copy of the game the way the Wii and PS3 versions have it. The NTSC and PAL copies have the same files, including both songs, and they, along with Airplanes and Only Girl (In The World) (which are unlocked with a Target version code in the NTSC version), are unlocked automatically when the game detects the PAL or NTSC-J region code of the console s motherboard on start-up, resulting in an exclamation mark on the menu when it has yet to be played.File:Marciabaila jd3 menu xbox360.png **As unlockable tracks (i.e., those exclusive to special editions and the PAL region, mojo unlockables, and Ubisoft Club unlockables) are stored in the Gamertag profile rather than the save file in this game and both PAL exclusives are considered unlockable tracks in the Xbox 360 version, it is possible to play both songs on an NTSC Xbox 360 using the NTSC copy of the game if the player unlocks both and Satellite on a PAL or NTSC-J console and transfers their profile to an NTSC-U console via Xbox Live s Download Profile option or a USB-connected storage device.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqLDe6ScjjQ *The background makes an appearance in Rock Lobster. *In Disturbia s Puppet Master Mode, a Beta pictogram is used to replace Gold Move 2. Gallery Game Files Marciabailasqa.png|''Marcia Baila'' Marciabaila.jpg|''Marcia Baila'' (Remake) marciabaila_cover@2x.jpg| cover Marciabailaavatar.png|Avatar on 56.png|Avatar 20056.png|Golden avatar 30056.png|Diamond avatar Marciabailapictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-18.png|''Marcia Baila'' in the menu (Wii) SJDP41-19.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) Marciabaila jd3 menu xbox360.png|''Marcia Baila'' in the Just Dance 3 menu (Xbox 360) Marciabaila jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png|Coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Beta Elements Marciabaila beta picto.png|Unused pictogram Others Marciabailabackgroundbtfov.png|The background behind the field of view Videos Official Music Video Les Rita Mitsouko - Marcia Baila (Clip Officiel) Gameplays Marcia Baila - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Marcia Baila - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions EXTRACT! Marcia Baila - Rita Mitsouko Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Marcia Baila by Les Rita Mitsouko (PAL) References Site Navigation de:Marcia Baila Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:French Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Deceased Artists Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Region Exclusives